fullmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Keiichi Wakaouji
|image = Dr. Wakaoji.jpg |katakana= 若王子 圭一 |japname= Wakaōji Keiichi |gender = Male |age = 30 |born = April 5 Full Moon o Sagashite manga; volume 3, chapter 10 |haircolor = Brown (anime) Golden brown (manga) |eyecolor = Brown |occupations = Doctor Producer Keyboardist (formerly) |relationships = 1. Hazuki Kouyama (manga) 2. Masami Oshige (fiancee; manga) |affiliations = ROUTE: L (formerly) |seiyuu = Teruaki Ogawa |voiceactor = Gerrick Winston }} '|若王子 圭一|Wakaōji Keiichi}} is Mitsuki's doctor, Fullmoon's current producer, and former keyboardist of ROUTE: L. Biography Physical appearance Wakaoji has golden-brown hair (brown hair in the anime) and eyes of nearly the same color. Personality and traits Relationships Mitsuki Kouyama Acting both her doctor and (in the anime) surrogate father figure, Wakaouji cares for Mitsuki's well-being in place of her parents making him close enough to confide in about Mitsuki's love for music. He instantly recognized her through likeness as Hazuki's daughter. In the manga this also led to him to recognize Full Moon as Mitsuki which he tried to confirm shortly after meeting as her producer. While Mitsuki lied, which he seemed to accept, he displays clear knowledge of her true identity when he explained her medical condition to Oshige. He nevertheless continued to support her as a competent producer and remained her doctor. In the anime his responsibility as a surrogate father towards Mitsuki is more preceding than a merely acting as a doctor. He visits her father's grave and made the promise to him to look after her like his own daughter. He follows this up by attending as her parent at school, and has even attempted to improve by learning about girls her age through their popular magazines (with comical parent reactions). This is reciprocated by Mitsuki who casually visits him at the hospital and sees him as the alternate guardian/parent to negotiate with her caretaker grandmother. She also relies on him as a listed legal guardian in other matters that she prefer not to talk with her grandmother about. She has openly stated to him that she would be happy to have him as a father, to which he is touched to hear. Trivia *The author purposely made Wakaoji look like Eichi. She says that Wakaoji's image is that of Eichi as an adult. The two even have the same hairstyle. *Dr. Wakaoji mentions that his car is not equipped with a CD player. *After Wakaoji decides to be Mitsuki's producer, he now works as a part-time doctor instead of a full-time doctor. In fact, he turned down the offer of becoming the next director of the hospital. *In the manga, Wakaoji became Full Moon's producer without knowing that Mitsuki is Full Moon, although when he first met Full Moon, he suspected that Mitsuki was her. Appearances Manga *As Long As My Wings Can Fly *The Never-Ending Feast of Life *If There Is Still Time *Love and Loneliness *Vision of an Angel *The Forbidden Hide and Seek *Forcing Herself to Face Forward *You Are Calling for Me Too, So... *The One Who Links the Broken Chain *Taiyaki, Contrariness, and Meroko *Please Call My Name When I Get Lost at the Railroad Crossing *Pure Love, Songs of Love *Absolute Territory—Midnight Revolution *Not Even God Can Stop the Moon *The One Who Loves You *Sugarless Milk Chocolate *If the Little Mermaid Is You *Full Moon o Sagashite *If My Wishes Will Never Come True, I Will... *To My One and Only Eichi }} Bonus Story *A Rose on Monday Anime *My Promise to Eichi *Along Came the Manager *Thoughts On a Song *Her First Assignment *I Want You to Hear It! *The Rival Appears! *Takuto and Mitsuki's Disagreement *Run to the Audition *A Singer's Voice That Can't Be Heard *Meroko, All Alone *A New Inspiration *Moving Panic *My Father's Song *Please Dr. Wakaoji? *My Message *I Won't Lose *Is Mitsuki an Expert On Love? *The New Death Spirits, Izumi and Jonathan *The Illness Advances *An E-mail from Eichi? *The Best New Singer Award *A Present from Full Moon *Grandma's Past *Crossing the Pacific *The Stolen Pendant *To The Town Where Eichi Is *Eternal Snow *I Can't Sing Ever Again *Tender Hearts *Izumi's Enticing Offer *On the Night of the New Moon *Desire to Live *She Can't Turn Into Full Moon!? *I Just Can't Tell Him *Day of Destiny *Searching For The Full Moon }} Reference Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Members of Route:L Category:Articles needing improvement